


Save me again

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, Romantic Sherlock, Spoilers, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER 3X03 - HIS LAST VOW]<br/>----<br/>"Molly si accigliò, guardandolo preoccupata. Conosceva quello sguardo, fin troppo bene. Niente lo avrebbe fermato, che lei lo aiutasse o no. Solo che senza il suo aiuto si sarebbe ucciso con la propria imprudenza.<br/>“È un suicidio.” cercò di obbiettare ancora una volta, con la voce ridotta a un sussurro implorante.<br/>“Non ho intenzione di morire, Molly. Ecco perché il tuo aiuto sarebbe gradito. Tu sei l’unica in grado di aiutarmi, come mi ha fatto ampiamente notare anche il mio inconscio. Solo tu puoi farmi sopravvivere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me again

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Questa è la prima ff che scrivo ambientata nella nuova stagione, per l'esattezza è collocata nell'episodio His Last Vow, quindi non leggetela se non l'avete visto perché ci sono tantissimi spoiler. Perché non dovreste averlo visto mi sfugge, ma mai dire mai.  
> Questa one shot nasce dai mille vuoti lasciati, sicuramente di proposito, dal nostro caro maledetto Moffat. Una marea di cose non dette che evidentemente vuole che interpretiamo. Va bene Moffy, se è questo che vuoi. Tutti quei vuoti noi li useremo come spazio di manovra per le nostre sempre più deliranti fanfiction, ed è solo colpa tua. Quindi, Sherlolly sia!  
> L'ultima parte è molto sentimentale e molto ooc, ma dopo sappiamo cosa succede, quindi volevo inserirci qualcosa di bello prima di arrivare all'inevitabile.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene, e la storyline appartiene a Mefistof... Volevo dire Moffat.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

  
**Save me again.**  

  
  
  
Camminava con passo svelto, in ansia.   
Sapeva che stava bene, aveva già parlato con John e anche con una sua vecchia compagna di università che lavorava in chirurgia, ma doveva vederlo. Sarebbe andata immediatamente se solo le fosse stato possibile, ma la prognosi riservata era stata sciolta solo quella mattina. L’idea che fosse stato così vicino alla morte le procurava una morsa allo stomaco che le impediva di respirare. Non avrebbe mai potuto accettare la sua morte. Non dopo tutto quello che era successo. Non dopo aver passato due anni in attesa di rivederlo, sperando che stesse bene, che non gli fosse successo nulla di male.   
Forse inconsciamente continuava a sperare, ma aveva da tempo rinunciato alle fantasie romantiche nei suoi confronti. Tutto ciò di cui si preoccupava era il suo bene. Voleva solo il meglio per lui ed era certa di averlo dimostrato chiaramente prendendolo a schiaffi.   
Era arrivata a pochi metri dalla stanza in cui era ricoverato quando vide la porta aprirsi. Si bloccò sul posto riconoscendo all’istante la donna che ne emergeva.   
 _Janine._    
 _La ragazza di Sherlock._  
O almeno questo era quello che dicevano tutti i giornali. Non aveva avuto il tempo né la forza di chiedere conferma a John su questa notizia, ma c’era qualcosa in quella storia che le sembrava poco chiara. Le descrizioni che Janine faceva di Sherlock come fidanzato trasudavano menzogna.   
Certo, lei non lo aveva mai visto in quella veste, ma lo conosceva bene. Molto bene. Forse meglio di quanto lui stesso si conoscesse, ed era assolutamente certa che il vero Sherlock fosse diverso.   
Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto fermare Janine, chiederle se era vero, e rimproverarla aspramente per aver svenduto Sherlock sui giornali, ma si trattenne. In parte perché non ne aveva realmente il coraggio, in parte perché l’espressione triste dell’altra donna le aveva spezzato il cuore. Non sembrava esattamente una fidanzata felice.   
Aspettò che si fosse allontanata e poi raggiunse la porta e bussò.   
La voce di lui, ancora più bassa e roca del solito, la invitò ad entrare.   
Quando aprì e lo vide su quel letto, pallido e debole, il petto nudo che si alzava velocemente e sul suo viso una smorfia di dolore, dovette lottare con se stessa per trattenere le lacrime.   
“Molly…” sussurrò lui indirizzandole un breve sorriso. “Sei venuta a prendermi ancora a schiaffi?”   
“No… Io…” balbettò lei avvicinandosi lentamente al letto. “Ero molto preoccupata per te.”   
“Sicura? In realtà apprezzerei molto i tuoi schiaffi in questo momento.”   
“ _Come, scusa?_ ”   
“Mi hanno tenuto sotto morfina e sono piuttosto intontito, non riesco a pensare. Avrei proprio bisogno di te che mi costringi a mantenere la concentrazione.”   
“Senza la morfina soffriresti enormemente.”   
“Lo so, ma ho del lavoro da fare. Non posso restare in questo letto, non ora.” esclamò con tono esasperato. “Molly, saresti disposta ad aiutarmi ancora?”   
“Io ti aiuterò sempre, purché tu non metta a rischio la tua vita.”   
“Sono un consulente investigativo, un detective, la mia vita è costantemente in pericolo.”   
“Appunto per questo dovresti limitare i rischi quando ti è possibile…”   
“Molly, ascoltami.” cominciò lui afferrandole la mano con forza. “Si tratta di John, se resto qui lui sarà in pericolo. Devi aiutarmi a uscire da questo posto.”   
“Non posso, Sherlock.”   
“Certo che puoi. Sei l’unica a cui affiderei la mia vita.”   
“Pensavo avessi Janine a cui affidarti ora.” disse lei incapace di trattenersi.   
“ _Janine?_  Ti prego, non crederai a quelle sciocchezze dei giornali…”   
“Allora non è vero che… le hai comprato un anello.”   
“Tecnicamente è vero, ma…”   
“ _Tecnicamente?_ ”   
“Era per un caso.”   
“Le hai chiesto di sposarti per un caso?”   
“Sì.”   
“Sherlock, ma sei impazzito?”   
“È tutto a posto. Lei ha venduto quelle sciocchezze ai giornali e si comprerà un cottage nel Sussex. Direi che può ritenersi risarcita per le eventuali false speranze a cui si è aggrappata.”   
“Ma… Sherlock, come hai potuto abusare così dei suoi sentimenti?”   
“È adulta ed è pienamente in grado di superare la delusione. Ora, però, torniamo alle questioni serie. Devi aiutarmi a uscire da qui.”   
Molly si accigliò, guardandolo preoccupata. Conosceva quello sguardo, fin troppo bene. Niente lo avrebbe fermato, che lei lo aiutasse o no. Solo che senza il suo aiuto si sarebbe ucciso con la propria imprudenza.   
“È un suicidio.” cercò di obbiettare ancora una volta, con la voce ridotta a un sussurro implorante.   
“Non ho intenzione di morire, Molly. Ecco perché il tuo aiuto sarebbe gradito. Tu sei l’unica in grado di aiutarmi, come mi ha fatto ampiamente notare anche il mio inconscio. Solo tu puoi farmi sopravvivere.”   
Molly non capiva cosa volesse dire e iniziò a scuotere la testa in un gesto involontario di negazione.   
“Sherlock, non potrei mai perdonarmi se ti succedesse qualcosa…”   
“Non succederà. Ti prego, portami a casa.” concluse lui stringendo più forte la sua mano.   
Si sentiva stretta fra due fuochi. Voleva aiutarlo ma non voleva nemmeno che lui rischiasse la vita. Cosa doveva fare? Non riusciva a pensare con quegli occhi di ghiaccio, eppure così caldi in quel momento, che la fissavano intensamente. Strinse la palpebre cercando di trovare la concentrazione. Ascoltò il suo istinto e prese una decisione.   
“Ti aiuterò, ma avrai poche ore prima di dover tornare in ospedale. Promettimi che appena possibile chiamerai l’ambulanza.”   
“Te lo prometto. Ora, ti prego, toglimi questi tubi.”   
Lei sospirò e si avvicinò a lui. Per prima cosa spense il macchinario che lo monitorava o avrebbe rischiato di far suonare l’allarme, dopodiché sfilò con attenzione i tubi e gli aghi, uno per uno.   
Era troppo preoccupata per dare peso a un dettaglio simile, ma sfiorare la sua pelle era una sensazione incredibile. Era come se al suo tocco lui potesse svanire come un miraggio, ed era splendido rendersi conto che lui era ancora lì di fronte a lei.   
Lui rabbrividì, probabilmente a causa delle sue mani fredde, e con una smorfia di dolore si sedette sul letto.   
“Molly, avrei bisogno dei miei vestiti. Non passerei inosservato con indosso solo questo lenzuolo.”   
Lei arrossì, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del fatto che lui era nudo.   
“Non credo che i tuoi vestiti siano qui.”   
“Allora mi serve qualcos’altro da indossare.”   
Molly si accigliò per un momento e poi trovò una soluzione.   
“Dammi cinque minuti.”   
Uscì dalla camera guardandosi intorno con aria circospetta. Si diresse nello spogliatoio degli infermieri e ne riemerse pochi minuti dopo, senza che nessuno la notasse.   
Rientrò nella camera di Sherlock respirando a fatica, non aveva mai rubato niente in vita sua.   
“Hai fatto presto.”   
Lei lo raggiunse e gli passò un camice da infermiere. Lui infilò con una smorfia la parte superiore ma sbuffò guardando i pantaloni.   
“Non riesco a piegarmi. Dovrai infilarmeli tu.”   
“Ma... Ma...” balbettò lei arrossendo.   
“Ti prego, Molly. Se non ti conoscessi e sapessi che sei un'eccellente patologa, dubiterei che tu abbia mai visto un corpo nudo.”   
Molly aggrottò le sopracciglia, in parte imbarazzata e in parte irritata.   
“E io che per un momento ho pensato che me lo avresti reso facile...” commentò lei a bassa voce mentre si inchinava a terra e gli infilava i pantaloni un piede per volta.   
Dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi mentre li tirava su sino alle cosce. La sua forza di volontà venne meno solo per un secondo, quando schiuse leggermente le palpebre, ma le richiuse immediatamente.   
“Molly, smettila. Mi hai visto nudo. Sopravvivrai.” ironizzò lui mentre finiva di sistemarsi i pantaloni e li legava in vita.   
Lei non replicò ma si voltò e aprì l'armadio. Inaspettatamente, non era vuoto.   
“Perfetto. Passamelo.” disse la voce di lui alle sue spalle.   
Molly afferrò il costoso cappotto e glielo passò. Nel farlo aspirò brevemente l'aroma di Sherlock che lo impregnava. Aveva sempre adorato il suo profumo.   
Lui se lo mise sopra il camice e poi si voltò nuovamente verso di lei.   
“Dovrebbero esserci anche le scarpe, da qualche parte.”   
Molly le trovò subito e gliele consegnò.   
“Perfetto, controlla se sta arrivando qualcuno, così possiamo uscire.” spiegò mentre lentamente camminava verso la porta. “Molly? Prendi la morfina, per favore.”   
Lei obbedì e staccò la flebo infilandola nella sua borsa. Dopodiché uscì nel corridoio e, dopo aver appurato che era libero, gli fece cenno di seguirla.   
Ci vollero pochi minuti per raggiungere il primo ascensore e scendere sino al piano terra, e poi si diressero verso una delle uscite dedicate solo al personale. Nel farlo, Molly ebbe la presenza di spirito di afferrare una sedia a rotelle e vi fece sedere Sherlock. Lui non ne fu entusiasta ma stranamente obbedì.   
Poco dopo erano per la strada e stavano fermando un taxi.   
  
Il viaggio in taxi fu fortunatamente breve, nonostante la breve sosta in una profumeria per un acquisto assolutamente necessario. L’effetto della morfina stava passando e sentiva un dolore lancinante al petto a ogni respiro. Cercando di controllare il dolore, si voltò a guardare Molly accanto a sé. Era agitata. Le sue piccole mani, delicate eppure capaci di dare dei poderosi schiaffi, stavano tremando. Istintivamente, ne afferrò una per bloccarla. Non aveva altre intenzioni se non fermare quel fastidioso tremolio, ma dovette ammettere che toccarla lo faceva sentire meglio. Come se il dolore si attenuasse.   
Quando lei aveva rimosso i tubi e gli aghi poco prima, era rabbrividito. E non per il freddo. A quanto pare il suo inconscio e il suo corpo avevano capito qualcosa che la sua ferrea logica continuava a rifiutare. Qualcosa riguardo Molly e a quanto fosse importante per lui.   
“Non ti arresteranno per il furto di un camice e di una sedia a rotelle. E poi li restituiremo, quindi smetti di agitarti.”   
“Non è per quello che sono agitata.” Commentò lei scuotendo la testa con tono esasperato.   
Lui la guardò accigliandosi, cercando di capire qualcosa dalle sue espressioni, ma continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso.   
“L’unico motivo per cui sono agitata e che temo di aver messo a rischio la tua vita. Sono terrorizzata all’idea che tu possa morire. Ti prego, giurami che starai attento…” continuava mentre calde lacrime scendevano sulle sue guance.   
“Non ho intenzione di deluderti, Molly Hooper. Mai più.”   
Lei finalmente alzò il viso e si voltò a guardarlo. Gli occhi arrossati e lucidi, il viso gonfio per il pianto e un luminoso piccolo sorriso che faceva capolino.   
Ormai erano arrivati a Baker Street e, a fatica, scesero dal taxi e recuperarono la sedia a rotelle.   
Salire le scale verso l’appartamento fu più complicato. Sherlock faceva un gradino alla volta con estrema fatica. Molly lo sosteneva, ma si trascinava dietro anche la sedia a rotelle piegata, quindi il suo corpo minuto non poteva aiutarlo quanto sarebbe stato opportuno.   
Arrivati al primo piano, Sherlock si accascio sulla sua poltrona cercando di riprendere fiato.   
“Ho bisogno che tu faccia alcune cose per me.” Disse infine rivolto a Molly che rimaneva al centro della stanza con aria smarrita.   
“Certo, qualunque cosa.”   
“Vieni con me.” La invitò lui alzandosi dalla poltrona e dirigendosi in camera da letto.   
Lei lo seguì obbediente ma si fermò sulla soglia con aria imbarazzata. Lui si sedette sul letto e fece dei profondi respiri prima di ricominciare a parlare.   
“La poltrona nell’angolo e il mobiletto accanto. Devono tornare in salotto. Esattamente come erano quando John viveva qui. Ti aiuterei a spostarli ma non credo di farcela.”  
“D’accordo, non è un problema, ma perché?”   
“Devo lasciare degli indizi a John.”   
Molly annuì e poi raggiunse la poltrona. Lentamente la trascinò sino alla sala e fece lo stesso con il mobiletto. Sherlock la seguì per assicurarsi che fossero esattamente come in passato e una volta appurato torno in camera da letto.   
Aprì armadi e cassetti e tirò fuori degli abiti per sé.   
“Immagino tu abbia bisogno d’aiuto anche per cambiarti.” Commentò lei nuovamente sulla soglia.   
“Sì, Molly. Ti ringrazio.”   
Lei fece spallucce e si avvicinò. Lui si sedette e, lentamente, Molly gli sfilò la parte superiore del camice.   
Era strano lasciare che lei lo spogliasse e lo toccasse. Tra loro c’erano stati pochissimi contatti fisici, stranamente concentrati nell’ultimo periodo, in un crescendo che trovava drammaticamente eccitante.   
Non avrebbe dovuto indugiare in pensieri simili, soprattutto in un giorno in cui la sua vita e quella di John erano in pericolo. E non avrebbe dovuto farlo neanche in una giornata qualunque. Ciò che provava per Molly poteva essere una grave distrazione. Eppure c’era una piccola parte di lui che ammetteva di aver represso troppo a lungo ciò che sentiva. L’aveva messo in una stanza del suo Mind Palace che aveva chiuso con un grosso lucchetto fatto di cinismo e freddezza, ma ormai quel lucchetto stava cedendo per l'enorme quantità di sentimenti che riempivano quella stanza, con il rischio di farla esplodere da un momento all'altro.   
La osservò mentre, nonostante l’imbarazzo che le colorava le guance, gli sfilava i pantaloni con professionalità, evitando di guardarlo più del necessario. Sapeva di non esserle indifferente. Nonostante il modo in cui lui l’aveva maltrattata per anni. Nonostante gli schiaffi che gli aveva riservato solo pochi giorni prima. Nonostante il fatto che fosse sul punto di sposarsi con quel Tom, con cui faceva  _un sacco di sesso_ , a quanto gli aveva detto proprio Molly tempo prima. Fece una smorfia nel ricordare quella conversazione che lo aveva inaspettatamente turbato.   
“Quando è successo?” le chiese quando lei distolse lo sguardo aiutandolo a indossare i boxer.   
“Di cosa parli?” replicò lei pur continuando a guardare altrove.   
“Del tuo fidanzamento. Quando è stato annullato?”   
“Poche settimane fa.” Rispose mentre prendeva i pantaloni e si chinava per infilargli una gamba per volta.   
“Subito dopo il matrimonio, quindi. È successo qualcosa quel giorno?”   
“Non esattamente. Ho solo realizzato che il modo in cui io vedevo Tom era solo frutto della mia immaginazione. Lo avevo idealizzato credendo che fosse speciale.”   
“E, invece, come era?”   
“Normale. Banale. Noioso. Non particolarmente intelligente o spiritoso, ma convinto del contrario. Era gentile, ma non si può sposare qualcuno solo perché è gentile.” Concluse mentre finiva di fargli indossare la i pantaloni.   
“Suppongo di no.”   
“Sarebbe stato un terribile errore. Se mai mi sposerò, sarà solo con un uomo che amo davvero, qualcuno che ricambi quello che provo per lui. Qualcuno che mi consideri speciale come io considero lui.”   
Lui si alzò in piedi e lei lo aiutò a infilare la camicia, un braccio per volta, e poi iniziò ad abbottonarla.   
“Mi dispiace. Credevo fossi felice.”   
“Credevo di esserlo, ma poi al matrimonio ho iniziato a guardarlo in maniera diversa. Ho capito come ci vedevano gli altri e le mie illusioni sono svanite, permettendomi di vederlo come era veramente. Non era quello giusto per me. Non era abbastanza speciale.”   
“Tu meriti qualcuno di speciale, Molly Hooper, ma nessuno sarà mai abbastanza per te. Nessuno è alla tua altezza.”   
Lei si fermò con le mani a mezz’aria tra un bottone e l’altro e alzò lo sguardo.   
“Sherlock, tu sai cosa provo, lo hai sempre saputo. E sai che sei sempre stato tu e nessun altro.”   
Lui rimase a fissare quegli occhi castani colmi di lacrime. Era vero, lo sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo di essere la persona speciale di Molly Hooper. Quello che non sapeva, che non aveva mai realizzato, era che lei era la sua.   
“Meriti di meglio, Molly.”   
Lei abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le palpebre facendo colare due grosse lacrime sulle proprie guance.   
“Certo, lo so.” Rispose con tono triste, evidentemente pensando che le parole di lui fossero solo un modo gentile di rifiutarla.   
Sherlock avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa, spiegarle che non voleva rifiutarla ma solo proteggerla. Da se stesso. Dalla sua vita. Dalla sua sociopatia. Ma non poteva. Non sapeva come fare. Il pensiero era così lucido e preciso nel suo Mind Palace, ma quando cercava di esternarlo c’era come un blocco tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca.   
Lei finì di abbottonare la camicia evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi e, senza aggiungere altro, lo aiutò a indossare la giacca e il cappotto.   
Ormai era pronto, doveva procedere con il suo piano.   
“Molly, ho bisogno del sacchetto della profumeria.”   
Lei non commento e lo tirò fuori dalla sua borsa e glielo consegnò. Lui lo scartò e poi si diresse in sala, poggiando sul mobile accanto alla poltrona di John una boccetta nuova di  _Claire De La Lune_  in bella vista.   
Persino John avrebbe capito, nonostante i suoi limiti.   
Non indugiarono oltre e, dopo aver recuperato la sedia a rotelle, uscirono in strada e presero il primo taxi di passaggio allontanandosi da Baker Street.   
  
Molly guardava fuori dal finestrino, pur non vedendo quello che le passava davanti, era ancora troppo turbata da quello che era successo nelle ultime ore. Senza contare che il volto di Sherlock diventava sempre più pallido ed era terribilmente in ansia per lui.   
“Hai promesso di stare attento e di chiamare un’ambulanza il prima possibile, ricordalo.” Disse rompendo il silenzio all’interno del taxi.   
“Manterrò la promessa, Molly Hooper.”   
L’auto si fermò e Molly si rese conto di essere davanti al Barth’s. Non si era nemmeno resa conto che Sherlock avesse dato quell’indirizzo al tassista.   
“Probabilmente verranno a chiederti se sai dove mi nascondo.”  
“Non sono brava a mentire.”   
“Non dovrai farlo, perché non ho intenzione di dirti dove sto andando. Potrai quindi dire la verità, omettendo queste ultime ore, ovviamente.”   
“D’accordo… L’omissione sta diventando una mia specialità.” Commentò lei ricordando come se l’era cavata due anni prima quando aveva dovuto omettere di aver aiutato Sherlock a fingere il suo suicidio.   
Sospirò mettendo una mano sulla maniglia ma si bloccò quando l’altra venne intrappolata in quelle di lui.   
“Molly Hooper, voglio che tu sappia questo. Tu sei speciale. Tu mi hai salvato la vita tante volte e in tanti modi diversi, alcuni dei quali non sei nemmeno a conoscenza, e continui a farlo. Senza di te, io non sarei qui.”   
“Io… Ho solo fatto quello che mi hai chiesto.”   
“Senza lamentarti, senza mai deludermi. Ecco perché posso affidare la mia vita a te, sei l’unica di cui posso fidarmi ciecamente. E non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Te l’ho già detto, tu conti più di chiunque altro.”   
Molly non sapeva cosa rispondere. Sherlock era incredibilmente gentile, quasi sentimentale. Non era mai successo. Sì, da quando era tornato era diverso con lei, meno freddo, meno arrogante, meno scortese.  _Meno stronzo._  Ma in quel momento, su quel taxi, c’era dell’altro. Il modo in cui la guardava o in cui le teneva la mano, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Una parte di lei voleva illudersi che significasse qualcosa, ma la sua parte razionale sapeva che non era così.   
“Non devi ringraziarmi.”   
“Ma io voglio farlo.” Rispose lui prima di avvicinarsi a lei e poggiare delicatamente le sue labbra sue quelle di lei.   
Fu un contatto breve, incredibilmente casto, quasi fraterno, ma allo stesso tempo fu terribilmente eccitante. Il suo cuore iniziò ad accelerare i battiti e prima che lei potesse riprendersi dalla sorpresa e tentare di rendere più intimo quel contatto, lui si scostò. Le rivolse uno sguardo dolce e sorrise.   
“Ora dovresti andare, Molly Hooper.”   
Lei boccheggiò cercando una risposta ma alla fine semplicemente annuì confusa. Scese dall’auto e fece un cenno di saluto mentre guardava il taxi ripartire e svoltare l’angolo.   
Ancora emotivamente scossa, si diresse direttamente alla caffetteria dell’ospedale dove prese un caffè nero extra forte. Aveva bisogno di ritrovare la sua compostezza.   
Era a metà della tazza e relativamente tranquilla quando vennero a chiedere la sua opinione. Non mentì, confessò che ogni tanto lui si nascondeva a casa sua, ma non aggiunse altro. E rivelare quel piccolo segreto la fece sentire meglio sapendo che ne nascondeva uno molto più grande.   
  
 _ **Alcuni mesi dopo**_    
  
Molly rientrò stancamente nel suo palazzo. Era distrutta da un terribile doppio turno e non vedeva l’ora di stendersi e riposare. Le feste non erano mai facili. Tra le ferie da passare in famiglia e i malanni di stagione, lei passava sempre Dicembre a fare straordinari continui per coprire gli assenti. Bene per il suo portafoglio, male per la sua salute fisica e mentale.   
Arrivata al secondo piano, cercò le chiavi in fondo alla borsa e le infilò nella serratura.   
“Molly?” la chiamò una voce familiare proveniente da un angolo buio, facendola sussultare.   
“Sherlock! Mi hai spaventato… Cosa fai qui?”   
“Posso entrare?” chiese invece lui con una strana espressione sul viso.   
“Certo…” acconsentì lei aprendo la porta e facendolo accomodare.   
Si tolse il giaccone rendendosi conto che le sue mani tremavano. Non vedeva Sherlock da mesi. Dopo la sua fuga era tornato in ospedale giusto in tempo per non rimetterci la vita, e questo aveva causato un aggravarsi delle sue condizioni e una lunga degenza.   
Molly, dal canto suo, non aveva avuto il coraggio di andare a trovarlo. In parte perché temeva che lui le avrebbe chiesto ancora di aiutarlo a scappare, in parte perché si sentiva in imbarazzo dopo quello che era successo nel taxi. Aveva comunque chiesto aggiornamenti continui a John, quindi sapeva che Sherlock era stato dimesso da qualche giorno e che stava finalmente bene.   
“Come mai sei qui?”   
“Ti ho portato questo.” Replicò lui prendendo una piccola scatola regalo dalla sua tasca. “Volevo dartelo prima di partire. Domani vado in campagna dai miei genitori e ci resterò per due settimane. Sono entusiasti di avermi nuovamente a casa per Natale e io non ho potuto negarglielo dopo quello che è successo.”   
“Mi hai preso un regalo per Natale?” domandò lei incredula.   
Non era mai successo. Era lei quella che faceva i regali, non lui. E tanto meno a lei.   
“Io non faccio regali per Natale.” Confermò infatti lui poco dopo. “È solo una stupida tradizione che serve ad alimentare il consumismo e che non ha nulla a che fare con Dio, in cui tra l’altro non credo.”   
“E allora…”   
“Non è per Natale, ma è un regalo. Per te.” Spiegò lui posandoglielo in mano.   
“Se non è per Natale, posso aprirlo ora?”   
“Sarebbe perfetto.” Annuì lui con una strana espressione in viso.   
Molly sorrise pensando che sembrava in imbarazzo. Si chiese se avesse mai fatto un regalo a qualcuno, per una qualsiasi occasione.   
Aprì la scatoletta e rimase stupita. Tirò fuori ciò che c’era dentro per osservare da vicino.   
“Mi hai regalato delle chiavi?”   
“Deduzione corretta.” Commentò lui con sarcasmo ma in cambio ricevette uno sguardo di rimprovero. “Forse dovrei specificare che sono le chiavi del… 221b di Baker Street.  _Sono le chiavi di casa mia._ ”   
Molly spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa. Non poteva essere vero, doveva aver capito male. Probabilmente stava fraintendendo.   
“Perché?” chiese solamente quando riuscì a trovare il fiato.   
“Voglio che tu ti senta libera di venire a casa mia ogni volta che lo desideri.”   
“Perché dovrei desiderare di venire a casa tua?”   
A quella domanda Sherlock si irrigidì e iniziò a mordersi il labbro inferiore. Molly non potè fare a meno di pensare che sembrava essere deluso.   
“Per… passare del tempo… con me.” Disse infine sputando fuori le parole a fatica.   
“Tu vuoi che passiamo del tempo insieme?” domandò ancora lei più stupita che mai.   
“Beh, non pensavo di dover dare delle spiegazioni dopo averti regalato le chiavi di casa mia. A quanto so è un gesto molto eloquente. Doverlo spiegare a parole mi pare superfluo.”   
“No, Sherlock, in questo caso nessuna spiegazione è superflua.”   
Lo vide deglutire e iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Sherlock era nervoso. Nella testa di Molly si stava formando un certo tipo di puzzle, ma la parte razionale del suo cervello le diceva di non illudersi, quindi attese per dei lunghi minuti che lui iniziasse a parlare. Quando lo fece non la guardò in viso. Si era posizionato di fronte alla finestra e le dava le spalle.   
“Durante la mia convalescenza ho avuto molto tempo per riflettere, fin troppo forse. Certo, per la maggior parte del tempo ho pensato a come fermare uno squallido ricattatore riuscendo comunque a garantire la serenità dei miei amici, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui avevo bisogno di concentrarmi su qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di bello, puro. Qualcosa che mi facesse stare bene. Mentre ero via, ho dedicato un’intera ala del mio Mind Palace a questo genere di cose, suddivise in varie stanze. Tra queste ce n’è una che, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo, ho visitato molto più delle altre.”   
Lui fece una pausa e Molly non poté evitare di fare qualche passo verso di lui e posizionarsi alle sue spalle.   
“Quale?” chiese con un filo di voce.   
“La tua, Molly Hooper.” Rispose lui voltandosi e trovandosi faccia a faccia con lei. “E dopo aver aperto quella porta non sono più stato in grado di chiuderla. Quella stanza rischia di esplodere per la quantità di dettagli e immagini di te che contiene.”   
“Tu hai una stanza solo per me?”   
“Dovrei avere un intero Mind Palace solo per te.”   
“E questo cosa comporta per noi, Sherlock?”   
Lui sospirò. Sembrava essere deluso dal fatto di doverle spiegare tutto. Alzò gli occhi al cielo per un istante, come in una muta preghiera, e poi fece un passo verso di lei, lasciando solo pochi centimetri tra loro.   
“Io vorrei... Vorrei solo averti con me.”   
Molly non replicò, continuava a osservarlo, in attesa.   
“Vorrei che tu fossi la mia...” aggiunse lui interrompendosi poco dopo. “La mia...” si bloccò nuovamente, come se non riuscisse fisicamente a terminare la frase.   
Lei aveva capito, ma non poteva crederci, aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire. Non disse nulla ma prese la mano di Sherlock nella sua, intrecciando le loro dita, in un tentativo di incoraggiamento. Lui abbassò lo sguardo verso le loro mani intrecciate e poi tornò agli occhi castani di lei.   
“È un sì?”   
“Non mi hai fatto nessuna domanda, Sherlock.”   
“Vuoi essere... la mia... ragazza?”   
Molly sorrise sentendo un'incontenibile euforia. Si alzò sulle punte e gli gettò le braccia al collo prima di baciarlo sulle labbra.   
“Sì, sì, sì. Mille volte sì.”   
“Tu ti rendi conto che non potremo dirlo a nessuno? Nemmeno ai nostri amici?”   
“Posso accettarlo.”   
“E che io posso essere davvero molto irritante e che non sono il tipo d'uomo che fa coccole o complimenti in pubblico?”   
“Lo sospettavo.”   
“E che sarò anche tremendamente geloso e possessivo?”   
“Non mi aspetto niente di meno.”   
Lui finalmente sorrise e le circondò il viso con le mani prima di baciarla. Questa volta non fu solo un casto contatto di labbra, ma prese possesso della sua bocca esplorandola con passione.   
“Domani parto. Posso stare qui questa notte?”   
“Pensi che ti lascerei andare da qualche altra parte?” replicò lei ridendo mentre lo prendeva per mano e lo conduceva in camera da letto.  
  
Fine (?)


End file.
